This research involves an analysis of previously collected data and the limited extension of data necessary for further work. The work focuses on three basic questions: (1) What are the significant relationships between the satisfaction and mental health of members of a small community (the kibbutz) and: attitude to and commitment to the community, degree of participation in the community, life philosophy personality, and the perceptions, structures and dynamics of the community itself? (2) How do contextual variables (the cooperative socio-economic-political structure) of the community relate to these relationships? Especially important is how the community structure of the kibbutz affects the state of the individual and vice versa acccounting for the relative lack of serious social problems in that community system's crime, excessive mental disturbance (suicide, alcoholism, drug abuse), poverty, unemployment, and lack of participation of local government? (3) What is the relevance of this small community for developing small social unit-oriented social policies for the U.S. which is plagued with many complicated social and mental health problems? Having completed an intensive detailed case study of one kibbutz community (population 550), as well as in depth interviews with a sample of fity members plus detailed questionnaires on them and an additional eighty members, we propose to analyze data on the interactions among six sets of variables: attitude and commitment to community, participation in community, life philosophy (philosophy of life, philosophy of social structure, philosophy of self), personality, mental health, and the structure/dynamic of the community itself.